rbofandomcom-20200214-history
Kafra (Player)
One of the best monster. Mediocre damage and only 1 crash moves. Isn't she cute? Passive Super Armor Basic A - Stab Stabs once with a dagger, nothing more. *Property = can hit GROUND Enemy *Error = OK *Damage = 100 B - Axe Attack A downward slash with an axe * Property = GROUND * Error = OK * Damage = 1200 C - None D - None 8 - Jump 2 - Bend 4 - Left 6 - Right Advance 3 + B - Throw Cart Throws a cart close to the ground. Pierces through enemies, hitting the next one in line. * Property = GROUND * Error = OK * Damage = ??? 236 + A - Cleaver Break Takes out a HUGE cleaver and slams it into the ground creating a MONSTEROUS explosion. Monsters will only be harmed by the explosion if they didn't get hit by the blade. * Property = AERIAL * Error = OK * Damage = 300 236 + B - Energy Bomb Like the Novice's Explosion only, well, weak. And less range. * Property = GROUND * Error = OK * Damage = 50 x 5 22 + A - Cart Slow Summons carts to the feet of the victim. It seems that enemy is not slow down by the cart instead every attack to Kafra will not makes Kafra flinch. * Property = GROUND * Error = OK * Damage = No Flinch 22 + B - The Reign of Blades / Unlimited Blade Works With no doubt the best technique. Creates 15-20 weapons (Daggers, Swords, 2HSwords and Axes) and send them flying straight ahead. Pierces through monsters. * Property = GROUND * Error = OK * Damage = 100 each A + B - Kafra CORP. Creates 5 Kafra clones that goes around the map doing Strong Attacks now and then * Property = GROUND * Error = OK * Damage = 150 623 + A - Dry Branch Throw a branch * Property = GROUND * Error = OK * Damage = - 623 + B - Shadow Dry Branch Throw a branch & turn in to shadow. * Property = GROUND * Error = CRASH MOVES * Damage = - 2 + A - Low Jab Stabs with a better dagger, aiming for the low parts (Youch) * Property = GROUND * Error = OK * Damage = 150 2 + B - Spear Pierce A long reach attack aimed low. * Property = GROUND * Error = OK * Damage = ??? 6 + B - Step Slash Takes a quick step forward and does a wide range slice, very anime-like. * Property = GROUND * Error = OK * Damage = 300 (Air) A - Club Swing Swings a cute little club. * Property = AERIAL * Error = OK * Damage = 100 (Air) B - The UnderSlasher Slashes with a sword in an arc under her (Like F Swordie but with less range) * Property = AERIAL * Error = OK * Damage = 150 (Air) 6 + B - Hammer Fall Moves forward a little and then smash with a hammer all the way to the ground. Hits ground enemies twice (!). The more you use The UnderSlasher before using hammer fall the less dmg it will do * Property = AERIAL * Error = OK * Damage = 500 Standard Combo AA - Combo 1 Sends out a flail that will spin for about 5 times. * Property = GROUND * Error = OK * Damage = 150 x 5 AAA - Combo 2 Slices once with a butcher knife. When Combo 1's flail spin only once, attack again. * Property = GROUND * Error = OK * Damage = 200 66 - Dash Moves forward quickly. If you Guard Cancel between dashes you will dash again faster. * Property = GROUND * Error = OK * Damage = - by drunk thief